dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Potential Unleashed (LOTSG)
Potential Unleashed is the result of undergoing a ritual created by the first Supreme Kai. The two known recipients of the ritual required a notable amount of time in comparison to anyone before them. Kaestos went through the ritual for 19 hours while Gohan went for it for 25. According to the Old Kai of Universe-B (7) and the Grand Supreme Kai of Universe-K (20), there have been others before them to undergo this ritual. The longest either Kai had performed it was 2 hours before Kaestos and Gohan. Overview Appearance The power up doesn't change one's appearance to any great degree aside from spiking up the user's power and a minimal change to their hairstyle. The power boost can cause individuals that are highly skilled at sensing Ki to not recognize the user of this power boost, as Goku did not recognize Gohan's energy signature despite being on the planet of the Supreme Kais when he achieved this form. Additionally, Piccolo mistook Gohan for someone else when sensing his energy after Earth was restored. Power and Usage The boost from the ritual varies from person to person, however, the two known users of it gained incredible amounts of power compared to their base state. Kaestos became stronger than he was when using Super Saiyan 3 in addition to having no strain from energy expenditure, allowing him to defeat the Demonic Trio of Dabura, Towa, and Mira, who had defeated him while he was using Super Saiyan 3. Gohan became far stronger than he was while using Super Saiyan 2 and could dominate a foe as strong as Super Buu, who had previously defeated Ascended Super Saiyan 3 Kaestos, then defeated Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, and Kibito at the same time with ease. Further Power Up While the ritual does unlock one's full potential it is not a dead end, those who gain it can still increase their power and will actually have an augmented ability to reach their limit, far beyond those without this augmentation. In addition, race related transformations - such as Super Saiyan for Saiyans or Super Evolution for Frost Demons - are still usable and generally gain a more efficient variant of the normal versions. For Saiyans, this boosted form is referred to as Ultimate Super Saiyan, which has the massive power boost of Super Saiyan 3 and insignificant energy drain of Mastered Super Saiyan. Gohan was able to eliminate the need for Ultimate Super Saiyan entirely, using his full mortal potential without any actual transformation taking place. He did this by finally reaching his full potential as a mortal. God-ki Potential Unleashed A prelude to God Unleashed, Gohan utilized this form to gradually unleash his full godly potential in increments. As of the Multiversal Tournament, he has a God ki of 8.7. God Unleashed By using this state and accessing God Ki at the same time, the user is capable of creating an extremely powerful combined form that unleashes their power as a God. Kaestos attempted this at some point between 5 Million Before Age and Age 700 but it resulted in his brief death due to the massive jump between powers. He abandoned the idea after this, finding the potential form outside his reach. Gohan utilized a lesser version of this state in stages, unlocking his God Ki in stages. He is the only known individual to survive the intended, full God Ki unlock of his form and has a God Ki of 300 after unleashing the entirety of his godly potential. Drawbacks While this power up doesn't have any inherent weaknesses those that utilize it still require somewhat routine training to maintain their augmented level of power. Additionally, the boost can be overwhelming and kill the person that has their potential unleashed if their initial power level is too low compared to the power after said boost. Category:Transformation Category:Power ups